Star WarsStar Trek:The New Alliance
by Christian Evensen
Summary: This Story is my first attempt at a crossover:The Federation finds a wormhole at the time of most need, the galaxy is being overrun by the Dominion and its allies. Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This story takes place in an alternate timeline for both universes:  
-Star Trek: The Dominion has taken over DS9 and pushed UFP, KLINGON and Romulan forces back to their respected home-systems. Dominion forces continue to come through the worm hole to bolster the fleets before attacking.  
-Star Wars: The New Republic has made a truce with The Imperial Remnant and also makes joint operations. In this universe the Yuzzhan Vong never attacked so the New Republic fleet is larger.But most of the larger crafts made for the NJO series still exists. Also many of the popular characters such as Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson have accepted the rank of General and are in command of each their fleet. (Complain all you want) lol. Besides, the sizes of ships mentioned in this story is what I believe is the correct ones.

I do not own Star Trek or Star Wars and this is a fanfiction story only, not intended for profit.

Chapter One:

Alderaan System:

The New Republic Calamari cruiser "Savior" dropped out of hyperspace in the Alderaan system, on its routine patrol of the region, even though there was no planet there anymore the Council had decided that as a show of respect a cruiser should make patrols of the system of the destroyed planet. The MC 90 class Mon Calamari Cruiser slowed to its quarter sublight speed and slowly went through the asteroid belt. On board the crew were doing the routine scans of the system. Normally the most excting thing they saw in the system was a few pirate ships that immediately went to lightspeed when a NR ship entered the system. This time something else happened.  
"Sir", a sensor operator said to his supervisor. The Calamari turned one eye towards the operator before he slowly turned to walk over. "Yes what is it ensign?" He asked the human sensor operator. "I've picked up a wormhole on the edge of the system sir". This got the Calamari's attention and also the other operators sitting beside him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes sir, just look at this", and he flicked a switch and the clear image of a wormhole came up on the screen.The supervisor transferred the data to his datapad and commended the ensign on his discovery before he went up one deck to where the captain of the ship, Captain Onoma stood. After reviewing the data he immediately called High Command and ordered the "Savior" to take up a position 100 kilometers from the wormhole.

Coruscant System:

The General's Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson was seated in the captain's office aboard Solo's Mon Remonda where they watched the images on the big screen fitted on the wall of the office. The images were live from the "Savior", relayed from High Command on the planet below. On a small screen was the image of Councilor Organa Solo, Han Solo's wife. "As you can see this wormhole appeared in the Alderaan system, just outside the Graveyard. Ive been authorized by the council to send the four fleets you're in command of to Alderaan as a precautionary measure and I want to make it clear that if this is a wormhole to a different galaxy I want us to be shown from the best side." The fleets the 4 generals commanded was not part of the normal patrol fleets, but kept in reserve in case of need and this were a time of need. The fleets were consisted off:  
Han Solo's Task Force Alpha:  
-Solo's Command ship Mon Remonda.  
-5 Mon Calamari MC 80's -2 Imperial Class II Star Destroyers -10 Modified Frigates -15 Modified Corvettes -1 Immobilizer 418 Interdictor class cruiser.  
+Support ships and starfighter squadrons assigned to each capital class ship.

Lando Calrissan's Task Force Beta:  
-Calrissian's Command ship, the Mon Calamari class MC 90 "Black Hawk.  
-3 Mon Calamari MC 80's -2 Mon Calamari MC 75's -1 Imperial Class I Star Destroyer -2 Victory Class II Star Destroyers -2 Bothan Assault Cruisers -10 Modified Frigates -15 Modified Corvettes +Support ships and starfighter squadrons assigned to each capital class ship.

Wedge Antilles' Task Force Rogue:  
-Antilles' Command ship, the Super Star Destroyer "Lusankya.  
-4 Bothan Assault Cruisers -3 Imperial Class II Star Destroyers.  
-10 Modified Frigates -15 Modified Corvettes +Support ships and starfighter squadrons assigned to each capital class ship.

Wes Janson's Task Force Wraith:  
-Janson's Command Ship, the Imperial Class II Star Destroyer "Freedom.  
-2 Mon Calamari MC 80's -2 Mon Calamari MC 75's -2 Mon Calamari MC 40's -3 Bothan Assault Cruisers -5 Modified Medical Frigates -15 Modified Corvettes +Support ships and starfighter squadrons assigned to each capital class ship.

Leia Organa continued to speak. "I know sending the full might of all your task forces might be overkill, but we can't take any chances, a wormhole might lead to or deliver us deadly enemies. Good luck to all of you and May the force be with you all". Leia smiled at them all before she disconnected her transmission.  
"Han, are you sure you don't want to command the mission from the Lusankya since you're in command of this mission?" Wedge asked as he stood up from his chair. "No Wedge, I know the Lusankya is bigger and more powerful, but I feel more at home and safer on this old baby" he said, patting the desk. "All right then, well we better get going. We'll talk again at the Alderaan system". And with that they all left the office, with Wes, Wedge and Lando heading to the hangar bay for their shuttles and Han walking up on the bridge of the Mon Remonda. The 4 fleets had assembled around one of the moon's around Coruscant and as the 3 shuttles departed Mon Remonda, Han gave the "Go ahead" order and his fleet was the first to vanish into hyperspace with the other fleets 5, 10 and 20 minutes behind.

Sector 001, Earth system:

The USS Enterprise E lay in spacedock around Earth. It had been severly damaged in the last attack. The whole federation fleet had been pushed back to Earth and even though their fleet was still huge, the Dominion's fleet got reinforcements every day from the wormhole and from shipyards in Cardassian space. Romulan and Klingon ships also were in repair yards around Earth since they had been cut of from their homeplanets by the Dominion. In all there was now 160 Klingon ships, 100 Bird of Preys, 20 Vorcha class Cruisers and 40 Negh'var Class Battle Cruisers at Earth, while there were 60 D'deridex cruisers that couldn't get back to Romulus. So both the Romulan and Klingon commanders of the battlegroups had decided to make their stand at Earth, knowing fully well that their homesystems could protect themselves.  
"Earl Grey, Hot" Captain Picard said out loud and a second later a cup of tea had materialized in the replicator. He turned around just enough to pick it up with his right hand as he was reading the latest battle reports. Suddenly the communicator beeped and he tapped it with his hand, "Picard here". "Sir this is Commander Data, there is a communication from Admiral Paris at Starfleet Command coming through, it's marked priority one". Picard put down his cup and said "Patch it through Data." A few seconds later the image of Admiral Paris appeared on his screen. "Admiral", Picard said smiling back at Paris, "what can I do for you"  
Admiral Paris went straight to the point, something Picard had noticed many times during the war. "This morning the USS Defiant, under cloak headed towards the edge of our controlled space and passed through a previously uncharted worm hole. While on the other side they scanned the immediate system and discovered this ship," he tapped a button outside Picards View and an image of a ship came up on the right hand side of the screen.  
"Starfleet Command feels it is best if our best "First Contact" ambassador handles the first meeting, which means the Enterprise. Bring with you the Defiant, Sovereign and the Liberty as backup, good luck Picard", he said and quickly signed off. A file was being transferred on a separate channel which contained the mission specifics.

Edge of Sol Sector:

2 hours later the 4 ships went at full impulse towards the designated coordinates and as they neared the wormhole the slowed down and stopped. Captain Picard stood on the bridge of the Enterprise E and looked at the wormhole, wondering what might happen once they emerged on the other side, but he and his crew was fully prepared, if this species could be convinced in helping in their fight against the Dominion it would help a lot, both to morale and also the stability in the Alpha Quadrant. "Mr Data, move out and order the other ships to follow us in", he said, not turning his gaze away from the viewscreen as they moved into the wormhole.  
The Defiant, Sovereign and the Galaxy class Liberty followed right behind them as they entered the wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Contact:

Alderaan System, edge of the Graveyard:

Task Force Alpha dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Graveyard and set course towards the Savior, which had its fighter wings flying patrols around it. Han Solo's 35 ship + strong fleet came to a halt as they came up along side the Savior. As they did so the 3 other task forces dropped out of hyperspace in 3 different places in the system and made their way towards what they had designated Rendevouz point Savior.

"Captain Onoma for you sir on the com," the calamari communication officer said to Han Solo. "Thank you lieutenant" he replied as the face of the calamari captain on the Savior came up on the screen. "Captain, its good to see you again, I haven't seen you since our hunt for Zinsj. So where's this wormhole you discovered then?" Han asked with interest. The Calamari captain closed and opened one of his eyes and worked some controls, making the Savior move away from its current position, revealling the wormhole at the far edge of their scanners. "There you go General Solo," Captain Onoma said. Suddenly, just as Han focused his eyes on the wormhole an alarm sounded, from the Savior through the com.

"General Solo, we're detecting 4 ships emerging from the wormhole, 1 of them is around a hundred meters, and the other 3 are around 650 to 700 meters," Captain Onoma said calmly as he watched the sensor data on his screen. "All ships go to high alert. Communications, try opening a com channel with them," Solo said quickly.

"Captain, we've exited the wormhole and I got a fix on the ship in the Defiant records and…… uh oh," Ensign Crusher at the helm said. "What is it Mr Crusher?" Ensign Crusher worked some controles and the viewscreen changed to show the massive fleet of ships in front of them. "Picking up strong communications sir, attempting to put on the viewscreen", Commander Data said calmly, too calmly for Picard but he said nothing and waited for the viewscreen to change. 10 seconds later an image of a man came on the screen. "This is General Solo aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser Remonda, welcome to the Alderaan system. Now, before you're allowed to come further into the system I request you lower your shields and power down your weapons." Captain Picard, being diplomatic smiled at the man on the screen, saying "By all means General Solo, we're powering down now," and gave a sign to Worf to order all ships to power down."My name is Captain Jean Luc Picard, commanding the USS Enterprise of the United Federation of Planets, the other ships in my task force is Defiant, Sovereign and Liberty. We're here on a diplomatic mission as our home galaxy has been overrun by a species known as the Dominion." He went into detail of how close the Dominion was to invading the only system the Federation had left, Sector 001, Sol System, Earth.

After an hour of talk over the com and another 30 minutes of General Solo in communication with the New Republic senate, General Solo was appointed the New Republic emmisary to the Alpha Quadrant and was ordered to take with him Task Forces Rogue and Beta in addition to his own to help the Federation push back the Dominion. Task Force Wraith under General Wes Janson's command was ordered to stay in the Alderaan system to guard the wormhole, until another Task Force, under the Bothan General Kre'frey arrived to take over.

"General Solo here Captain, we've been ordered by New Republic senate to aid your Federation. Welcome as an ally of the New Republic", Solo said "Lead the way Captain Picard." Captain Picard smiled at the good news, not expecting it to go this fast but said "Thank you, on behalf of the Federation, we're in dire needs of allies now. Commander Data, set a course through the wormhole. General if your ships would fall in behind us we can get this show on the road." General Solo nodded and sent the order to all his ships. They proceeded through the wormhole.

Captain Hanson of the Galaxy Class starship USS Trinculo was patrolling the outer edges of the solar system, ordered there after Enterprise had gone through with its task force. "Captain, we got contact, Enterprise coming through," the ensign at the sensor station said. "On screen ensign,"the captain said and a second later the screen showed Enterprise and its task force coming through. "Incoming transmission sir, Captain Picard orders us to clear away from the wormhole." The captain nodded and told the helmsman to move away from the wormhole. As the ship came to its new holding position Hanson looked at the view screen, a ship came through of a configuration he had never seen before. And behind that ship came more capital ships of enormous size, even compared to a Galaxy class ship. In the end over 30 capital ships and a few smaller had taken up position behind Picard's task force. The com chimed and after the captain nodded at the communications officer the image of Picard came up. "Captain Picard, i hope you've brought friends, because our fleet here is in no condition to take on an additional enemy," Hanson said. Picard nodded in understanding, "Don't worry captain, this fleet is here to help us push back the Dominion."

**2 days later, in Earth orbit:**

The Enterprise sat gracefully in orbit, about a 1000 meter from Mon Remonda. The day before, the only thing arriving through the wormhole was a New Republic Shipyard, being towed by a powerful tug. It could hold the biggest ship in Solo's fleet and was placed there in preparation for the fights the fleet would go through, they had also reinforced the defence perimeter with Golan Defense platforms. The additional task forces that arrived in the Alderaan system was still there, with Task Force Beta on call for immediate reinforcement of the Sol System if it should be needed. Task Force Wraith was tasked with local missions, in case of emergencies in the New Republic space, while Task Force Rogue was the key to the New Republic's defence against the Dominion coming through the wormhole.

General Solo and Captain Picard was walking the corridors of the Mon Remonda, Picard getting a tour of the ship after Solo getting a tour of the Enterprise the day before.

"You have a nice ship General Solo", Picard said as they entered the last area of the tour, the Bridge. "Thank you Captain, and i would like to introduce my captain, Captain Shakran, he's an Mon Calamari, the same race that made these Cruisers." They came to a stop in front of Captain Shakran. The captain gave a bow and started talking in his raspy voice "Welcome Captain Picard to Mon Remonda, i hope your tour was satisfactory". Picard smiled and politely bowed back since he didn't know how to greet a Mon Calamari, " Yes very good thank you, it seem to me the Mon Calamari make great ships."

Suddenly an alarm went off, and from the sensor station came a call, "Contact, contact, i read 50 ships, sensors tag them as Dominion fighters".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Incoming! 

The Dominion fighters had dropped out of warp less than 5000 kilometres from the New Republic/Federation fleets and were already moving into attack formations.  
On the bridge of the Mon Remonda it was hectic activity, General Solo and Captain Shakran both giving out orders.

Mon Remonda:  
"Launch all fighters, and relay that order to all ships", General Solo said."Under the circumstance captain i think its best for you to return to Enterprise," he said to Picard, turning away from the communications station. Picard nodded and said,"You're right, let's give the Dominion something to think about." He gave the General a nod and tapped his combadge, "Enterprise, one to beam aboard, directly to the bridge." Over the com he heard Commander Riker, "Aye sir, beaming you aboard now," and Picard vanished in front of everyone. Even if they had seen it happen a few times since the day of first contact they were still amazed.

Mon Calamari Cruiser Sovereign:  
Captain Hekrr stood on the bridge of the Sovereign, the bridge being a frenzy of activity. "Launch all fighters and put us on a course alongside the Federation's weakest ships.  
The Sovereign turned slowly, away from Earth and started disgorging fighters. All around it the other New Republic capital ships did the same.  
"Sir, we have incoming torpedoes,"said the sensor operator "2000 kilometres and closing fast". Captain Hekrr turned to the communications officer in charge of the communications to their fighters and said," Tell Shadow squadron to intercept those torpedoes,"then said out loud, "and open fire with our turbo lasers ."

Shadow Squadron:  
"Ok boys and girls,"the squadron commander said as they had stopped all the torpedoes," lets show these people what Shadow Squadron can do", Commander Danas, a human male from Commenor said to his B-wing squadron over the squadron's channel. "We've been assigned to attack one of the fighters, however even though it has a designation of a fighter its 95 meters long. Alright, s-foils to attack position and break and attack."

USS Enterprise:  
Captain Picard watched the view screen as Enterprise came around, he saw all ships close by doing the same manoeuvre, the Federation,Klingon and Romulan a little faster than the New Republics ships, but as soon as the Calamari Cruiser Sovereign came around and opened up with its turbo lasers and saw the pounding the first Dominion fighters took he realized that the New Republic were indeed a powerful ally.  
"New contact Captain, at 200.000 kilometres, scanners say its a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser", the ensign at the science station said. Picard thought for a few seconds and then said, "Open a channel to Mon Remonda." After a few seconds the face of General Solo appeared on the screen. "Yes Captain Picard?" he said , Picard wasted no time, "General,we've detected a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser 200.000 kilometres out, it has powerful weapons so we cant let it come too close to the shipyards or the Wormhole." General Solo smiled and said "Say no more captain, we'll take care of it". With the communication to Enterprise still open Solo said on his bridge "Communications, order the Night Star and the Majestic to break off and jump to those coordinates". He got confirmation that the ships had received the order and Picard saw on his screen that a Imperial class Star Destroyer and a Mon Calamari cruiser broke off from the engagement and made a micro jump towards the battle cruiser. As they dropped out of hyperspace they came up on either side of the battle cruiser and opened up with their ion cannons. The Jem'hadar was completely surprised with the micro jump and barely got of shots as the ion cannon fire neutralized the ship. Within a few minutes the ship started drifting and a Iwo Jima class ship came up between Night Star and Majestic and started beaming troops on board.  
15 minutes later the Jem'hadar battle cruiser was being towed to the Space dock orbiting earth. By that time all the other Jem'hadar fighters had been destroyed, over 35 of them by New Republic ships.

New Republic Nebulon-B Frigate Thunderchild:

Captain Rhaska, walked the bridge of the Thunderchild when suddenly an alarm sounded. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was happening 3 columns appeared out of thin air, which they now knew as transporter. Before they could react the 3 columns materialized into Jem'hadar soldiers.

Mon Remonda:  
A sensor officer noticed a ship of cardassian design materialize next to the Thunderchild, but before he could alert anyone Thunderchild started moving away. "General Solo," he exclaimed, for a moment forgetting the chain a message should be passed on. General Solo, noticing the seriousness in the lieutenants voice turned and asked "What is it lieutenant?", he walked over to stand behind the chair. As he looked on the sensor screen he saw the Thunderchild moving and asked, "What is Captain Rhaska doing?" No sooner had he said that and the Frigate went to light speed.

5 hours later at Star Fleet Headquarters, San Francisco:

Admiral Paris was chairing the session and stood up. "It has come to my attention that the Dominion have stolen a frigate belonging to our new ally and our sensors detected it dropping out of its hyper drive, just outside our solar system, where it was met by a force of Dominion ships and then towed out of the system", he looked down at General Solo that nodded back and stood up. He stood uncomfortably in his generals uniform, he had never liked it. Walking up to the podium he looked out over the room. He took a small remote and pointed it at a New Republic holo emitter on the table. The holo showed the Nebulon B frigate Thunderchild. "This is the Thunderchild, it was under the command of Captain Rhaska, a Mon Calamari. As far as we can tell, a small shuttle of de-cloaked inside the hangar bay, from there we don't know what happened but it appears that it was filled with Jem'Hadar soldiers." This was bad news for the Federation, knowing that the Dominion had gotten their hand on superior technology.  
He pointed the remote again at the holo emitter and up came a picture of Task Force Wraith and Beta, over 60 ships "The theft and possible murder of our crew forces us to respond, we will bring 2 of the remaining 3 task forces through, leaving Task Force Rogue to secure the wormhole", the remaining task force came up, and many of the admirals gasped at the size of the Lusankya.  
Admiral Paris took the podium as Han stepped down. "Thank you for your contribution, and i hope on behalf of the Federation and its allies that we find your frigate and its crew alive and well. Now on to how we're going to fight back, General Kragh, if you please."

Orbit of Jupiter, 12 hours later:  
The orbit of Jupiter was busy, ships were flying around, the New Republic shipyard had been towed there, and so was 2 of the 3 task forces in the Alpha quadrant, Han Solo's Alpha and Lando Calrissian's Beta task force. The last task force, Wraith was taking up the defence of Earth. Around all the Star Destroyers in both task forces Klingon Bird of Preys and 6 Negh'var cruisers de-cloaked, they manoeuvred into position to dock to the hull of 3 Imperial Class Star Destroyers, 2 Victory class destroyers and the Interdictor "Corusca Net". Once docked to the hull they re-cloaked, leaving the Destroyers looking as normal. In the hangar bay of the Star Destroyer Crynyd a federation ship docked, moored to the inside with cables, it was the U.S.S Defiant, it also cloaked.  
On the bridge of the Mon Remonda, General Solo was in a conference with the commanders of the Klingon,Romulan and Federation task forces coming on the mission. In all there were 20 Romulan ships,46 Klingon ships, and 60 Federation ships in addition to the New Republic task forces. "Now that Earth is more defended it is time to take the fight to the Dominion," Han Solo said, looking out over the assembled commanders, Picard was represented in the Federation's delegation, his ship would lead the Federation in the fight."Captain?" he said to Picard and sat down as the federation captain took over. "We've learned that Vulcan is still fighting the Dominion, we thought they were over run by the Jem'Hadar, but it appears that both Vulcan and its shipyards is protected by the same we have at Earth, fleets of Federation,Klingon and Romulan ships cut off from their home planets, our first mission is to reinforce them and set up an extensive defence."

Vulcan:  
Captain Richard Morgan of the Akira class ship Rabin, were tired, they fired a volley of torpedo on a Jem'Hadar Battlecruiser, veering off as they returned fire. They had been had hit and fade attacks on the system for weeks and both the Federation crews and its allies were exhausted.  
"Captain, i got sensor contacts", the words had barely left the lieutenants mouth as the Battlecruiser erupted in a big explosion. "Holy smoke, what was that", Morgan said as the ship shook. The viewscreen changed and 6 wedge shaped ships began firing on the remaining Jem'hadar. Behind the ships more ships dropped out of warp, Federation, Klingon and Romulan. Captain Morgan smiled, turning to the helm officer he said, "Mr Eke, lets join the party shall we".


End file.
